harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup
Were Luna and Terry in this gane? I can´t remember that.--Rodolphus 14:29, 2 March 2008 (UTC) I remember i had this game. I was very bad at catching Snitch, but as i make 600 or more points per match in the World Cup, it wasnt important.Newname 17:17, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Shouldnt the original quidditch pitch be mentioned, the one with the goalposts in trees and the whole thing is on a moor, i think it is unlockable 18:18, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Players Should articles be written about all the players mentioned here? [[User:ShirleyA|'ShirleyA']] (''The Quibbler'') 23:37, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Formatting I moved the pictures of the stadiums so that they corresponded to the text on the particular team, and can we keep the discussion focused on the article, if you want to discuss the game go to the forum Mando Warrior 16:49, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Images Can anyone upload images of the players for their articles?--Rodolphus 08:56, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Credits list I found a credits list from the Dutch version of the game that contains some character names not published elsewhere. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 17:54, October 25, 2009 (UTC) *Adriaan Punnik = Adrian Pucey *Angelique Jansen = Angelina Johnsonhttp://www.hp-lexicon.org/about/translations/dutch.html *Ariel Speedy Singleton = already covered *Arnold Vogler = already covered *August Voorstehaan = unknown *Blythe Parkin = already covered *Carlo Kannewasser = Cedric Diggoryhttp://www.hp-lexicon.org/about/translations/dutch.html *Cybèle Peltier = there's a Pelletier listed on the French team *Draco Malfidus = Draco Malfoyhttp://www.hp-lexicon.org/about/translations/dutch.html *Fred Wemel = Fred Weasleyhttp://www.hp-lexicon.org/about/translations/dutch.html *Gerard van Beest = unknown *Heidi Venema = presumably a Dutch translation of Heidi Macavoy *Herbert Smurry = presumably a Dutch translation of Herbert Fleet *Jacqueline Lejeune = Quidditch commentator *Jonathan Strekker = possibly a Dutch translation of Jeremy Stretton *Katja Bell = Katie Bellhttp://www.hp-lexicon.org/about/translations/dutch.html *Kees Wildeling = unknown *Kenneth Prijk = presumably a Dutch translation of Kenneth Hastings *Koen Engelmans = unknown *Konrad Weiss = already covered *Lucas Wrakking = unknown *Lucy Karoonda = already covered *Ludo Bazuyn = Ludo Bagman *Marcus Hork = Marcus Flinthttp://www.hp-lexicon.org/about/translations/dutch.html *Maxine Pietersma = presumably a Dutch translation of Maxine O'Flaherty *Millie Gudabi = already covered *Olivier Plank = Oliver Woodhttp://www.hp-lexicon.org/about/translations/dutch.html *Professor Perkamentus = Dumbledorehttp://www.hp-lexicon.org/about/translations/dutch.html *Robbie Davids = Roger Davieshttp://www.hp-lexicon.org/about/translations/dutch.html *Rudolf Boom = unknown *Shizuka Watanabe = already covered *Simon Filister = Seamus Finneganhttp://www.hp-lexicon.org/about/translations/dutch.html *Tamara Peereboom = unknown *Tina Lundström = already covered *Victor Kruml = Viktor Krumhttp://www.hp-lexicon.org/about/translations/dutch.html Snidget error I owned this game, and I remember something odd with it. During training, Griffindor's tutor was the only one who used the term "Snitch". The other teams used "Snidget", the name of the bird the Snitch was based off of in universe. I don't know if it happened in the rest of the game. 05:08, March 31, 2012 (UTC)I don't have a name for here. A Question of Colour If the opening paragraph of the World Cup Teams section here is about the English team, them I'm confused as to what blue has to do with the matter, the England flag being only white and red. If it's a British team, on the other hand, doesn't this mislabelling by the game's creators need to be acknowledged? Jiskran (talk) 04:12, July 10, 2012 (UTC) French version ? Hello, I shall like knowing if somebody knows the French version of the Quidditch Tatics and the Team Special Move contents in the video game Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup"? (such as : Beyond Blizzard, Blitzen Ballet, Rowntree Counter, The Tsunami or still, The Harlem Shuffle, The Björn Blizzard? Thank you in advance ! Follows (talk) 23:11, May 28, 2014 (UTC)